


Blanket

by happytime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytime/pseuds/happytime
Summary: Harry becomes a human blanket





	Blanket

Harry was seven when Aunt Petunia had the debacle with his hair. After cutting his hair many times for it to just grow back to his Aunt’s annoyance, she had just shaven his whole head. When the next morning Harry woke up with his hair fully grown, if not longer as it fell down the nape of his neck, Aunt Petunia had a fit. Calling him ‘freak’ and that she wouldn’t have him in her house, he was pushed outside into the cold winter air. 

With no coat, Harry walked along the sidewalk, shivering. Getting more tired as he walked, the cold seemingly numbing his bones he decided he would find a nice warm corner to have a nap in. Nothing on the main sidewalk was sheltered enough for his liking, looking into the alleyways he saw one particular spot that drew his interest. At the very end of the alleyway was a box and some blankets, overhead was a roof of some sorts that sheltered the spot from rain or snow. Making his way over there, Harry curled under the blankets trying to regain the warmth back into his body. Slowly as he warmed up, Harry fell asleep.

Sore and achy, Harry woke up feeling cold. Confused as he thought he had gone to sleep warm, Harry tiredly blinked open his eyes. What he was met with was something shocking. Somehow during the time, he was asleep he had taken his clothes off? Was this another one of his ‘accidents’ that caused Aunt Petunia to call him freak? Shivering, now colder than ever, Harry couldn’t find the box or blankets anywhere. Nor his clothes. Concerned now as he had no way to get home, without streaking, Harry decided his best option was to stay put. Maybe he would have another ‘accident’ and get his clothes back. Yes, that sounded most reasonable.

He soon heard noises, it sounded like a person coming down the alley way. Harry who had become numb from the cold once more, found that he couldn’t move his limbs and instead was stuck there waiting for the person to come across him. It seemed like hours for Harry for the man to reach him. 

“What the fuck do we have here?” The man slurred, drunk. 

“Well boy? What are you doing in my sleeping quarters all naked?” Leering, he crouched down to look at the boy with the dark long hair and piercing green eyes. He was a pretty boy, that was for sure. 

Harry quite scared at the man being so close to him while he was naked said nothing, body still too frozen to move. 

“You didn’t happen to take my blankets did you?” This time, his tone changed. More dangerous. 

“I worked hard for those blankets, now how am I going to stay warm huh? It’s winter now, oo cold to be without blankets don’t you think?”

Harry’s heart dropped. It was his fault this man’s blankets were gone. Aunt Petunia always told him to make up for his mistakes. Hanging his head, his eyes started to fill with tears. This was all so unfair.

“I-I’m sorry m-mister. It’s all m-my fault. I don’t know what happened!” Harry cried. He then looked up at the man, hopeful that he wasn’t too angry. The man however, was still. Staring at the young boy with shock and something else Harry couldn’t quite recognise. It looked dangerous though, as if the man was hungry and Harry was his meal. Shaking the thought away, Harry looked up at him with eyes seeking mercy and forgiveness. 

“Please sir, I’ll do anything you want to repay for losing them.” Harry’s lower lip quivered. 

He looks just too damn cute, the man thought. A wicked thought crossed his mind and he reached out to pat the boys head.  
“It’s alright boy, I know a way you can repay me and I won't have to tell your parents alright? This can be our secret.” 

This was amazing! Harry thought, it was like Christmas came early. Oblivious to the man’s lust-filled gaze, he nodded eagerly in reply. 

“You can just replace my blankets alright? You’ll be my source of warmth.” This made Harry look at him in confusion. Be a blanket? How does a person be a blanket? But knowing that he was in the wrong and the kind man wouldn’t tell his Aunt, he mumbled an okay. 

“Alright then boy, come sit on my lap.” Harry had never sat on someone’s lap before, but he’d seen Dudley do it to Santa before. Was this guy Santa? Was he going to give him a present? His thoughts soon stopped as he felt the other man’s lips on his. A foreign tongue invaded his mouth and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He tried pulling back but a strong hand was at the back of his neck pushing his towards the man’s mouth. The tongue was still so forceful, but Harry found that the man’s tongue was warm and so unconsciously he found himself sucking on the tongue, trying to draw out it’s warmth. 

“Jesus Christ” The man moaned. This boy was going to be the death of him. So young yet so eager. The small body was plastered against his own as if trying to absorb as much warmth as he could. His cock started to swell as he thought about what he was going to do with the boy. Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun. Pulling back from the boy he smiled as he saw Harry’s mouth try to reattach itself to his own, trying to go back to its source of heat. 

“Boy, I’m going to give you something bigger to suck alright? And no biting. You are supposed to be my blanket after all. Cover me and give me warmth. You can do that right?” Little Harry nodded as he felt himself warm up from the man’s mouth before. Maybe he would warm up some more. 

Unbuttoning his pants and sliding down the zipper he pulled out his long member. Stroking it a few times he pointed at it and told the boy to get sucking.

Harry however, was now conflicted. He wanted to be warm and he had to repay the man by being his blanket but no one was supposed to touch their private. It was bad and nasty; only naughty boys did that. Seeing the boy struggle, the man becoming impatient forced the boys head down onto his cock. Feeling the small boy choke on his cock only made him more excited. Forcing it back into the boys mouth he pushed the boys head down all the way until his throat started convulsing. Moaning at the boy’s gag reflex, he rutted against the boy’s mouth. This was more action than he had in months. And this boy had now served himself up on a silver platter. 

Harry was in shock. The man’s penis was in his throat and he knew this was wrong but the man seemed to be so happy. A salty taste was filling his mouth and the man’s rough movements were hurting his throat. Tears spilling from his eyes he wished he had never gone down this alleyway. This was too much for him to handle. 

“Suck on my cock boy, like you did before with my tongue. Suck on it and I’ll help you get warm.”

Hesitating for a moment only, Harry concluded that if he got warm enough, he would be able to get away from this man. So he complied. Sucking on the penis, no cock as the man called it. As he sucked on it he found that more of the man’s salty fluid filled his mouth. Unsure what to do, Harry started to swallow it down not wanting to chock on it. The man above him made a low groan and then thrust quickly into his mouth a couple times and then pushed harry’s head so that his mouth was over the man’s dick completely and he felt the tip of it down his throat. Nose tickled by the man’s pubic hair he suddenly started chocking as a rush of liquid started to pour down his throat. 

The man looked down at the boy as he pulled him off his cock. The boy looked absolutely debauched. Tears streaming down his face, lips red and pouty from the rough face fuck and some of his cum dribbling its way out of his mouth. The boy though must have thought that he was finished and had tried to crawl away from him. Angry, that the boy thought he could get away now. He reached out and grabbed his ankle, dragging him across the ground. The boy now crying tried to struggle his way out of his grip. This wouldn’t do he thought, so he pulled the boy so he was laying over his lap and gave his ass a sharp slap. 

Yelping, the boy cried harder and tried to move away again. The man seeing this, started to slap the poor boy’s ass until it was red and welting and the boy had stopped moving. Spitting on his hands he massaged the boy’s ass checks until he heard the boy moan a bit in pleasure. 

“Hah, see you freak. You enjoy pain don’t you. I thought that I would give it to you nice and slow but since you seem to enjoy the pain I’ll give it to you rough and hard first. We’re going to be close you and me. Seeing as you are now my blanket. You’re going to have to do a better job giving me some warmth you know? But I’m not so mean as to completely cause you pain so don’t worry, no damage will be done.” 

Harry mortified that he had let out such a sound, went quiet. Unsure of what the man was going to do next he followed the directions to get on his hands and knees. Then he felt something trying to enter his bum, with no preparation his ass didn’t stand a chance. 

With a forceful shove, the man bottomed out in the boy’s ass. Groaning at the tight feeling and at the boy’s scream he started to move without caring for the boy. He had at least slicked up his dick so he wasn’t too worried. Moving in and out of the boys ass he found himself going rougher than he’d thought, a little worried about the small boy underneath him he started to fondle the boys privates. Soon moans replaced screams and what filled the alleyways were the grunts and groans of the pair. 

Once the smaller boy had fainted in exhaustion after orgasming multiple times, he stayed wrapped under the man’s arm. Both sweating after the vigorous exercise. 

The man not fully asleep thanked whatever god that had put this young boy at his sleeping-quarters. He knew that he’d have to share him with his friends after this. As the street rule was, whenever you got something good you had to pass it around for the others as well. His cock pulsed at the thought and he went to sleep with his cock still in the boy’s ass. 

“Best blanket ever.”


End file.
